


Everything Has Changed

by discohargreeves



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Character Study, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Introspection, M/M, Mentioned Sebastien Raine, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, SO FLUFFY, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in the past, nothing graphic, of sorts, shocker - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, this is kinda sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discohargreeves/pseuds/discohargreeves
Summary: Maybe Patrick was his soulmate and maybe he wasn’t, but, if soulmates did exist, David couldn’t picture it being anyone else.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, David Rose & Johnny Rose, David Rose & Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3 I love and miss David Rose and Patrick Brewer <3 here's some slightly cheesy introspective fluff enjoy <3 my twt is @discohargreeves if u wanna chat

_your eyes look like coming home_

David Rose had never been a believer in fate. Karma, destiny, miracles- the lot of it. It all just sounded like some sort of fairytale to him. Was he fated to grow up shrouded in wealth, indulging in frivolous spending, casual sex and hard drugs? No. It just _happened._ He was just born randomly to parents who pawned him off to the butlers and nannies as soon as he cried and threw money at him as a replacement for love. There was nothing fated about it; just hard luck. Was he fated to lose everything and move to a town with a ridiculous name and fall in love with the boy next door? That felt a little more blurred. Perhaps he was cynical, but talk of ‘soulmates’ and ‘The One’ had always left him a little nauseous, sure that everyone was merely kidding themselves after tireless years of loneliness. Everyone wanted to believe in soulmates, and so they did. They forced it onto some unsuspecting halfway attractive soul- hell, they forced it onto _themselves_ , and in turn, lead a life of somewhat satisfaction with mediocre sex, a half assed marriage and children they only slightly cared about. 

Then he met Patrick. The man who could pull a smile out of David with a sarcastic remark, even on his darkest days. The man who made David’s heart skip a beat every time he entered a room, even years after they’d first met. The man who made David _want_ to stay in the town with the ridiculous name, running a business and falling more and more in love every day.

Twelve years ago today, at twenty five years old, David held the opening for his gallery. It was a lavish affair, filled to the brim with pretentious Sebastien Raine clones in overpriced suits, sipping champagne glasses with an air of such ease that you’d have never guessed that most of them relied on it to get them through their day. He thought he was as happy as he’d ever get. He thought life couldn’t get any better than that facade, getting lightly wasted off of exorbitant alcohol and gliding from person to person, accepting their congratulations with a too wide smile. He thought that was his lot in life, and to be honest, it would’ve satisfied him, because he knew no different. It would’ve easily carried him to an early death spurred by a deep loneliness that he pushed away until it ate him from the inside. A mediocre, loveless life. That was supposed to be his lot- it was his path, his path that he had carved for himself. 

Maybe he was too scared to carve out any other life. Maybe losing the money was the push he needed to find something real.

Maybe Patrick was his soulmate, maybe he wasn’t. If soulmates did exist, David couldn’t picture it being anyone else.  
David didn’t even miss the gallery- not really. The David from back then felt like a completely different man- the man who bounced between Sebastien Raine and any other willing body, some of whom, he even sort of liked. He could’ve imagined himself settling down for that mediocre life with some of them- but they’d always left when David got too much, and they’d all disappeared the moment David lost the money, and while that stung past David much more than he’d like to admit, 2020 David shrugged it off. Maybe they saw him as a joke, now, but he didn’t care. He was living a happier life now- a life way beyond mediocre- he’d _won._

He was lying in bed with his husband- _husband_ \- in their brand new house, his head pillowed on Patricks shoulder as he swam in the sound of his heartbeat. Patrick’s hand was slowly running through David’s hair, and it was a testament to their love that David didn’t stop him.

“What’re you thinking about down there?” Patrick muttered into the dark, his voice carrying no further than the ears of his husband, who perked at the sound.

“Did you know I opened my gallery 12 years ago today?” Patrick’s hand freezes in David’s hair, and David finds himself taking in a deep breath, readying himself. Conversations of David’s past were rarely light, unless it was merely a flyaway comment amidst a jokey conversation with Stevie or Alexis. This wasn’t that, though, they both knew this conversation could lead somewhere dark, except- David didn’t want that? He wanted to yell from the rooftops that Patrick Brewer was his life, now. If there was some sort of divine being controlling everyone and everything, they’d put Patrick in his path to throw him off, to destroy any remaining fibres of the gallery owning socialite that was David Rose and let him fulfil his actual potential.

So, no, David didn’t want this conversation to turn into something melancholy, not when his life was now anything but. 

“Do you ever wonder what it’d be like if you were still there? If you hadn’t lost the money?” Patrick asks, and David is both surprised and not at all shocked at the question. He knew, if the tables were turned, that he’d have anxieties about it. Maybe Patrick wondered if David had merely settled for second best.

(Patrick did, in fact, wonder this in moments of insecurity. Only infrequently so, however, because every time David told him he loved him, he knew it was for real.)

“I used to. Not so much anymore. In fact, I think a part of me is glad we lost the money.” 

“Why’s that?”

“because now I know I’d never find a life half as happy as this one. I’d have never met Stevie, or gotten close with my family. I’d have never started an honest business that I cared about, heart and soul, and I’d have never met you.” He takes a deep breath, and Patrick plants a small kiss on his head. “I can’t imagine a lifetime in which I’m actually happy that doesn’t have you in it. When we bought this house, you promised to make me happy, but Patrick, you already have. You make me happy everyday that I get to wake up to you.” 

By this point, David has shifted so that he’s face to face with Patrick, their foreheads pressed together, whispering as if fearing the shattering of the moment. It’s earnest and it’s everything past David Rose would’ve turned his nose up at- saying it’s impossible to be that happy, impossible to willingly give your entire heart and soul to another person- to trust them with anything and everything, even the unpleasant parts. But Patrick Brewer proved him wrong, and would continue to prove him wrong every day- with every kiss, every whispered promised, every song, every dance, every hidden glance and every touch of hands. Every moment that they shared- even the fights- proved to past David that love was worth waiting for, that _Patrick_ was worth waiting for. 

When Patrick kisses him, it’s soft, pouring everything he wants to say into the action, and David would be a fool to believe that this wasn’t meant for him- that Patrick wasn’t a miracle. Maybe he wasn’t sent from something high and mighty, but David knew that if there were alternate universes, he and Patrick would find each other in every single one. He knew that no one and nothing would fit him like Patrick Brewer, and fuck it if he wouldn’t walk through flames to end up on the other side, in the arms of the love of his life.


End file.
